


Accidental Demon Summoning Sometimes Leads to Good Things?

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Demon! Kihyun, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships, Trans Female Character, implied hyunwoo/wonho/minhyuk for .5 seconds, tbh you can read most of these as romantic and it would still work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “If math is the universal language,” Changsook raises an eyebrow, “then why are you speaking Korean?”“Why not?”





	Accidental Demon Summoning Sometimes Leads to Good Things?

“Do I even want to know?” Jooheon looks at the dark purple gap in the floor, the inside a swirling mix of pinks and greens and a slight red fog surrounding it. He looks up at Hyungwon, who looks on the verge of tears, and then looks next to him to see a human-like figure, the only distinguishing features being the creature’s sharp teeth (the canines protruding slightly out of the creature's mouth) and the dark horns visible in the shock of red hair.

 

Hyungwon lets out a defeated whine, and his lips form a pout. “I didn’t expect this to happen, okay?”

 

The creature scoffs. “We could tell, idiot.” Jooheon stares for a moment longer than he should, and before he knows it the demon’s sending him a wide grin and is extending a hand. “Yoo Kihyun, at your service. Or, well, _this idiot’s_ ,” Kihyun sharply nods in Hyungwon’s direction, “service, but you look like you’d be able to make better use of it.”

 

“Huh,” Jooheon says dumbly, too busy staring at the swirling mix of colors seemingly swimming in Kihyun’s dark eyes, “I like you already. Can we replace Hyungwon with you?”

 

“Hey! I’m still here!”

 

* * *

 

After Changsook arrives and an hour of interrogation (read: ganging up on Hyungwon), the group comes to the only reasonable conclusion.

 

“We are _not_ taking Kihyun outside of this apartment.” Hyungwon hisses, his body draped across the door in a last effort to keep them from opening it.

 

Changsook rolls her eyes. “You have any better ideas, wise guy? Or was summoning a demon the best one of the day?”

 

Kihyun snickers, Jooheon sighs. “C’mon,” Jooheon points at the circle, “I’m pretty sure Minhyuk’s gonna be the only person that’ll know what to do with that, and we don’t want to risk any more Kihyun’s coming through.” He looks at Kihyun in confirmation, who takes a break in their amused grinning to send a solemn nod in Hyungwon’s direction. “See! They even agree with me!”

 

Before Hyungwon can respond, Changsook snaps her fingers and turns towards Kihyun. “Wait, can you teleport? Or like, at least take us to some place that’s not in here?”

 

Kihyun smirks. “Give me a picture and we can find out.” Jooheon’s eyes widen at the unsafe answer, but it has Changsook dashing next to Kihyun, phone already in hand and her thumb furiously moving to find a picture.

 

Jooheon risks a look at Hyungwon, who looks like he’s about to pass out, his face blanched in terror. Hyungwon turns his head and makes eye contact. “Please tell me we’re not actually going through with this?” He says weakly, tone making the sentence sound more like a question.

 

He glances back at Changsook and Kihyun, both of which are whispering quietly to one another. “I mean,” Jooheon shrugs, “ _you’re_ the one who wouldn't let us out. If you want to blame anyone for this blame yourself. Or, you know, _move from in front of the door_.”

 

“I- _Listen_ ,” Hyungwon puffs out his cheeks, “it’s dark out, we have a demon with bright red hair and a pink aura surrounding them,” Jooheon didn’t notice that, but stealing another glance in the mischievous duos direction he sees what Hyungwon’s talking about, “ _and_ there’s a portal that we have no idea what might come out of it if we leave it unattended. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure that those are all good reasons to not leave this apartment until _after_ the sun rises again.” Hyungwon glances at Changsook’s phone. “Besides, did none of you idiots realize in the hour we spent arguing that we could just, I don’t know, _call Minhyuk here_ ? Which, by the way, would be _way_ more efficient because at most he’ll bring Hyunwoo and Wonho, which is one less entity than we’d be bringing along.”

 

“You should’ve spoken up earlier, then.” Changsook snaps. “Too late now, we’re going over to Minhyuk’s and it’s final.”

 

Hyungwon whines. “You _literally_ asked me five minutes ago and then cut me off before I could respond. How is this fair?”

 

She looks him in the eyes. “You missed your moment of “speak now or forever hold our peace,” now be peaceful and shut up.” Kihyun cracks up from next to her and she proudly looks at them as she has just achieved her greatest accomplishment. Jooheon claps his hands to get back everyone’s attention to the conversation at hand, and Changsook looks at him before turning towards Hyungwon with a terrifying smirk on her face. “So anyway, time to debrief you two on the game plan.”

* * *

 

 

So, turns out the “game plan” is to trust Kihyun - or as Changsook so eloquently called them, _“Kiki”_ \- to try (keyword: _try_ ) to set up a spell to keep other demons from coming through the portal, which Kihyun assured was unlikely to even be attempted, and then try (Hyungwon shuddered when this part was brought up) to teleport them, or whatever the demonic equivalent of teleportation was, to Minhyuk’s place.

 

“You know that there’s like a sixty six point six six percent chance that we’ll be, like, teleporting in on a threesome, right?” Jooheon asks, if not only to watch the fear in Hyungwon’s eyes grow at the prospect of bursting in on the only semi-respectable person he knows (read: Hyunwoo) have a threesome.

 

Kihyun tilts their head at Jooheon. “Why sixty six point six six? Like, that’s so specific?”

 

“Because, there’s three of them, and if one of them suggests a threesome it’s only likely that one of them _might_ disagree. I wanna say about fifty percent that he might disagree. Really, it’s more like eighty three point three three, but I want to give the benefit of the doubt and say that Hyunwoo’ll say no.” Jooheon shrugs. “Besides, do they even do math in wherever you’re from?”

 

Kihyun nods, focus back on the printer paper balanced on a textbook in their lap, a pen in their hand that they glide along the paper. “There’s a reason why math is called the universal language, you know.”

 

“If math is the universal language,” Changsook raises an eyebrow, “then why are you speaking Korean?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Touché,” she nods, “good response.” Kihyun looks up at her and smiles, and Jooheon can’t help but think that him and Hyungwon being here is the only reason why the two of them aren’t flirting more vehemently. Actually, to be honest, Jooheon doesn’t even really _know_ if they’re actually flirting or not.

 

Jooheon doesn’t have the time to put enough thought into his theory, though, because a moment later Kihyun’s cheering and lifting up the paper, before walking towards the portal and chanting something. He feels something on his shoulder and turns his head to see Hyungwon’s forehead pressed up against it.

 

He reaches out a hand and runs it through Hyungwon’s hair. “You doing okay?” Jooheon feels him shake his head and maneuvers Hyungwon so that he’s in front of Jooheon, one of Jooheon’s arms wrapping around his shoulder while his hand remains in his hair. Jooheon leans over and places a light kiss on Hyungwon’s neck. “Aw baby. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Let Changsook and Kihyun be the only guinea pigs for the transportation thingy.”

 

Jooheon feels Hyungwon exhale against him. “No offense, but I’d rather risk it if the alternative is the two of them making fun of me.”

 

He sighs. “If you’re sure…”

* * *

 

 

“How did you guys manage to do this?” Minhyuk shakes his head. “And what exactly am I supposed to help you with? Closing the portal and returning the demon or…?”

 

Jooheon blinks owlishly at him before turning to look at the other three, all of whom also look taken aback. Surprisingly, Hyungwon’s the one who speaks up with a hesitant, “Wait, we could do that?” from beside him.

 

The group watches the frown form on Minhyuk’s face. “Do what?”

 

Hyungwon jerkily gestures towards Kihyun, who’s staring at the floor like they’re that one Brazilian soap opera lady meme with the math equations. “Send Kihyun back? That was like, an option? I didn’t know that? Can we, like, have a group meeting to talk about this, please?”

 

“You… you didn’t think that you could return the demon from the portal that the demon came through? That thought never crossed your mind, not even once in the time since the demon arrived?” Jooheon almost feels sorry for Minhyuk, because he looks like he’s about to have an aneurism. “You’re kidding me, right?”

 

Kihyun raises a hand. “Uh, Mr. Person-Whose-Name-I-Don’t-Know? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re kind of all idiots.”

 

Minhyuk nods. “Don’t worry, I could tell.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jooheon sees Changsook wrap an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and lean into them. “I mean, to be fair, it’s not like we particularly _want_ to send Kiki back, y’know?  Unless Kiki wants that-”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“-so like, why would we even consider that option?”

 

“On the one hand,” Wonho strolls into the room, Hyunwoo trailing behind him, “I want to be surprised that you guys want to keep a demon here. On the other hand, this is completely expected and predictable and I don’t know why Minhyuk’s even surprised in the slightest.”

 

“Common sense!”

 

“Dude,” Changsook snorts, “common sense went out the window a long time ago. Get with the program.” She smiles when Kihyun starts to laugh and reaches up her other hand to boop their nose.

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, all of you.”

 

“I mean,” Jooheon feels Hyungwon shrug and turns to look at him, “yeah. This isn’t exactly new news.” Hyungwon turns his face and catches Jooheon’s eyes before sending him a small grin.

 

“Besides,” Hyunwoo chimes in, “I _know_ that you’ve done worse than this, so don’t try to play innocent.”

 

Minhyuk stares him dead in the eyes. “Please don’t remind me.” He says, earning a laugh from Hyunwoo and Wonho. Jooheon doesn’t think that he wants to know what they’re talking about.

* * *

 

“Hey, you think maybe next time you could summon a demon dog as a pet?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes sparkle. “Please, Hyungwon!”

 

Hyungwon glares at them. “A regular dog, and you take care of it.”

 

“Thanks! I love you!”

 

“No, you _really_ don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had writers block and went on a prompt generator and got 350 word romance involving a demon, a piece of paper, a dialogue prompt that i didn't include, and the mc finding the love of their life, and this is what i made of it rip 
> 
> also i really didn't know where to go from when they got to minhyuk's so rip sorry about that + the fact that wonho and hyunwoo both got one line


End file.
